


I Wished For That Too

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange 2017, New York City, best friends to parents, not hope, original child - Freeform, westchester county
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Five years ago, Caroline Forbes ruined her best friends plans by coming home pregnant with a baby. Fast forward: they are currently sharing a house and raising the baby together except they aren't together... Klaus has buried his feelings to help his best friend raise her baby girl. Until that baby girl says something that rocks his world.





	I Wished For That Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiekunde0924](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekunde0924/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange 2017. This present is for katiekunde0924, she's a rockstar. Go check her out. Katiekunde0924 I hope you love this as much as I loved writing it!

“Mommy can we get ice cream?” Liz asked looking up at her mom,Caroline, struggled not to give in. Lizzie not to be deterred though started to pout with all her might. Bending down she swung the little monkey up onto her hip and shook her head. “But Mommy! I was good at the hair dwessers even when she yanked my hair.”

“Yes, and I told you that Uncle Nik is at home working hard on dinner, and you know he’ll be sad if you filled up on ice cream and not his famous mac and cheese,” Caroline said placing a kiss to her angel’s forehead. Elizabeth was a blessing that Caroline was lucky to have. At the mention of Klaus’ mac&cheese, Liz brightened and started squirming.

“Hurry mommy, I’m wungry,” Caroline laughed and placed Liz on the sidewalk. They were close to their house in Sleepy Hollow. Klaus had moved with her from their shared apartment in the Bronx to the little village of Sleepy Hollow in Westchester, during the first year of Liz’s life. Watching Liz race towards their gate, she smiled as she continued walking up the hill towards their home. The nice part of living in such a small lovely village is that she didn’t worry about her daughter playing outside without her supervision. Well no more than any parent of a four-year-old did.

The front door was wide open and she could hear laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. Closing the gate and then the door, she smiled to herself as she slipped her shoes off, before placing them in the front closet. Her smile grew as she heard Klaus roar and Liz’s responding shriek before devolving into giggles as Klaus chased her around the house. Hanging up her purse and picking up Liz’s shoes and little purse she wandered through the house to the kitchen in the back. “Having fun?”

“Mommy!! ‘ncle Nik is a wolf!! He’s gonna eat me help,” cried Liz as Klaus tickled her and held her tight. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her best friend. While she was grateful to Klaus for all the help he’d been for last decade and a half, his choice of games was always odd.

“Oh, he is?” She asked walking closer placing her hands on her hips glaring down her best friend, “unhand my daughter you great beast.” She cried before leaping reaching out and taking Liz back from Klaus. Waving her hand like a weapon, she smiled and pretending to kill the ‘wolf’ as Liz hid her face against her neck. “Be gone you monster! Lizzie, you can look now the wolf is gone, I found Uncle Nik though.”

“Nik!!” Liz said happily reaching out for her favorite uncle completely forgetting that she’d called him a wicked monster wolf just moments before. Klaus smiled at his niece and pulled her close. When Caroline had come home ashen and terrified that she was pregnant, he’d decided to help in any way she wanted him to. While she wasn’t his own daughter, he loved Elizabeth Forbes just as though she was. Holding her tightly, he smiled in return to her bright happy smile and innocence.

“Yes luv, would you like to help me set the table while your mum goes up to change?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and shooing his best friend off so she could change from her work clothes into her leggings and sweatshirt. Caroline nodded in thanks, bolting up to her room. They had bought a three-bedroom house so they’d all have their own room after Liz had spent the first year of her life living in the corner of Caroline’s small room.

When she came back down, refreshed and comfortable in her favorite leggings and a t-shirt, she clapped at the fact that the table was set and Lizzie was so proud of her effort in helping. Klaus was standing at the stove, dishing out servings of mac&cheese, as Caroline drank from her sippy cup. Sitting next to her angel, she grinned turning her attention towards her best friend. “How was the gallery today?”

“It was fine, busy. Marcel had three buyers lined up and, of course, I had the international commissions to work on.” Klaus still had his gallery down on Henry Street on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. His commute was longer than Caroline’s though he had the luxury of working from home in his studio out back, unlike her. “How was the city’s busiest party planner today?” his gaze watching her as she shifted looking at her daughter before back at Klaus.

“It was a horrible, long, awful day and your sister was a massive pain in the you know what,” she said shrugging and giving a slight shake of her head. It had been an interesting day though Caroline had no intention of discussing it while Lizzie was within listening range. “Can you watch Lizzie tomorrow after work? I have a d-a-t-e.”

“Oh, of course we’ll get pizza for dinner, right Lizzie,” he said placing plates onto the table and handing Lizzie her fork.

“Uncle Nik I know how to eat!” her little girl whined at him as she snatched the fork away from him.

“Alright sweetheart, apologies,” he said raising an eyebrow at Caroline, she nodded towards the clock behind him which read that it was 6:50pm. Dinner was a relatively quiet affair with Lizzie eating quickly and Klaus and Caroline shooting glances at each other in silent conversation. After the dishes had been cleared and Lizzie was upstairs getting ready for bed, Klaus leaned against the counter. “Who’s the date with?”

“Jason, that tech startup guy. Rebekah and I put together his party two months ago, we hit it off but it was bad timing what with his business launching and stuff.” She said as she rinsed the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher as Klaus put the extra food into Tupperware containers for their respective lunches the next day. “If it’s too much trouble I can cancel, he called while I was on the train home today, it was pretty last minute anyway. Maybe I should cancel,” she mused talking more to herself than to Klaus.

“Nonsense luv, you’re going on this date you haven’t gotten any since Lizzie was born. You need to relax at some point.” Klaus nudged her with his hip and smiled. “Plus, I am great at taking care of my favorite little girl.”  

“She really does adore you Klaus, I can’t ever repay you for all the help you’ve been these past four and a half years. Also fuck you sir, I don’t see you getting any either,” she said shoving him slightly harder than his nudge, laughing as he walked away to check on Lizzie. As she watched him walk away she glanced at her phone on the ledge debating if she should cancel. It wasn’t like Jason was anything special. Sure, he was good looking, looked great in a suit, and was super smart, but so were a lot of other guys. Sighing, she shot her mom a text with a picture of Lizzie from earlier at the hair salon.

“Then we must restructure the seating arrangement, the space isn’t setup to hold that many tables, are you open to moving the venue?” Caroline was scribbling her clients’ comments down on her notepad as she walked the space of the engagement party. A billionaire had hired her and Rebekah’s firm to handle his engagement party to the love of his life, except he never asked her for the amount of people she would want there. Now, he had called two days before the party to ask them to squeeze forty people into the space he’d already filled pretty well. “Sir, I completely understand wanting to have this party at her favorite restaurant, but the party room in this restaurant can’t hold 120 people,” she said silently, groaning at Rebekah as her business partner walked into their office. “I will call the restaurant and ask if they would consider closing the entire restaurant down, we’re going to need a bigger budget for that and the needed decorations to fill an entire restaurant.” She paused listening to their client debate the money. “Really? you will? perfect, yes, I have the card on file. You can expect those charges to go through today.”

After she had safely hung up the phone, she looked at her other best friend and groaned aloud. “You know those 10 one of a kind decorations you ordered for the party? We’re going to need another fifty to fill the entire restaurant.”

“Seriously!? Those pieces took three weeks to make each, how much is the new budget, I might be able to get them to rush 10 and then make repeats of those ten with minor differences,” she said scribbling down her ideas and pulling out her phone. If the party hadn’t been Carnival theme at a Venice style restaurant on the Hudson, this wouldn’t have been an issue. Carnival masks though took forever to get done and so did the other decorations. Finding pieces, especially in the late spring, was going to be tough. Still the two of them dug into their work, three days wasn’t a ton of time.

“So, did you cancel your date with that fuckboy?” Rebekah asked sitting at her desk her fingers flying across her phone as she started the process of ordering more pieces.

“No, of course not, he’s a great guy and Nik is watching Lizzie tonight,” she answered her own fingers flying across the keyboard of her laptop.

“Ugh why not, we’re going to be here all night, and to add to reasons to cancel, he’s a sleaze.” Rebekah scoffed, looking at her best friend. She had been watching her brother and her best friend dance around dating since freshman year of high school when Caroline had shown up to their house in her cheerleading uniform. At first it had grossed her out, but after almost a decade of them pushing their feelings aside for a friendship that was essentially a marriage she was growing frustrated.

“He’s kind and interested in me, even knowing about Lizzie outright, how is that sleazy?” Caroline asked her, hands stilling, as she looked at her best friend and business partner. Rebekah always found a problem with her dates and often frustratingly enough she was right. When Rebekah went to open her mouth, Caroline shook her head. “No, I don’t want to hear it I’m going back to work, you should do the same. We have a mountain of work to tackle and only 10 hours till my date.”

 _Twelve hours_ later and Caroline was exhausted. It was shortly before nine o’clock at night and she hadn’t had dinner or lunch. Rebekah had left an hour ago to get home to her partner, Enzo. The two of them lived in the upper east side, in a nice walk up. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair to notice her personal phone blinking up at her. 3 voicemails. Swearing she looked down at her wrinkled blue dress and her hair which had started off in a lovely side braid, but had been thrown up in a bun hours ago. Unlocking her phone, she groaned, all three were from Jason, and the last on was ten minutes ago. She listened to his voicemail and sighed. He’d left the restaurant and wasn’t interested in rescheduling their date.

 

“How was the date, I didn’t expect to see you until the early morning, sneaking in like a college walk of shame,” Klaus was sitting on the couch near the stairs a glass of bourbon in his hand as he sketched out a piece. He only drank bourbon when he’d had a long day, marking that she should ask him about his day. She closed the front door and slipped her coat off before moving into the living room.

“The date never happened, the client for that insane Carnival engagement party added 40 extra people to the list so I spent the day working with the restaurant to work out taking the entire restaurant on a Saturday evening, and the game people to expand their prizes to include 40 extra pieces. I finished around nine but forgot to cancel the date so Jason is no longer interested in me.” She stole his glass from the coffee table as she plopped herself down on the couch slipping her heels off. “I had a text from Lizzie’s preschool teacher that she went home early, what happened?”

“Well we didn’t have nearly as exciting a day,” Klaus said chuckling as he stole his glass back, “the preschool called because Liz had a slight fever. No worries, she is fine, but they have that policy, which mandates that students with a fever must get checked by a doctor. So, I took her to the doctors and she just has a cold.” Caroline nodded and leaned her head back yawning, she was never really worried about Liz if Klaus was around. Looking over at her best friend, she reached for his sketch book but he pulled away. Sighing, he closed it and looked at her seriously. “I have to go to Boston this weekend, will you guys be all right? I know the party is this weekend too.”

“Rebekah is on party monitoring duty this round so we should be all right, I might take her to see that movie about ballet while it’s in theatres,” Caroline shrugged and looked at her best friend. He looked far too serious for just a cold. Shifting on the couch so her legs were under his, she pulled the blanket over their legs and relaxed. “You all right Klaus?” When he shook his head, and rubbed her calf she relaxed letting another yawn slip out. “Bring me back a new bottle of scotch from Boston, yea?” Klaus’ chuckle as she drifted off to sleep was the only answer she got.

 

Klaus had been busy working with his business partner Marcel on the pieces that were going to the art showcase in Boston that weekend, when he had heard Marcel cough, groaning in his studio he told Marcel to close the gallery and go home and rest. He’d gotten about an hour or so’s work down on a painting when he was interrupted by his cell ringing again. It was the preschool calling to say that Lizzie was ill, he felt that grip of fear in his heart. Sick kids made him anxious, his little brother Henrik had died from a bad case of the flu at age 10.

Racing to the preschool, he had picked his little angel up and raced her to the doctor. Liz was coughing a little and sneezing, but still had a great attitude and was laughing and talking as they drove down the road toward her pediatricians. When they got there the wait hadn’t been that bad, Lizzie had snuggled up onto his lap and talked to him about the things she wanted to do when she got back to school. Her pediatrician had smiled at them both before checking Lizzie for strep and the flu. She had come back happy to report it was just the normal rhinovirus, or common cold.

Klaus had stopped by the ice cream stand on the way home and gotten them both their favorites; mint chocolate chip for him and strawberry for Lizzie. As they ate their ice cream in his car he felt relieved that Lizzie was safe. Pulling away and driving up the hill to their house, he unbuckled her car-seat when they were parked in their driveway.

Letting her out of the car he followed her into the house. She was plopped onto the couch putting Moana on their Netflix. Curling up onto the couch near her, he had picked up his sketchbook and started to sketch his second favorite subject. They sat on the couch through Moana, Sing, Trolls, and Hotel Transylvania 2 before Klaus decided that it was time to get dinner going. Lizzie sniffling and coughing followed him into the kitchen.

He opted for chicken noodle soup with toast, instead of the pizza promised. Lizzie was fading quickly and the coughing getting worse, he looked in the medicine cupboard glad that Caroline lived to overstock. Grabbing the bottle of child cough syrup, he poured out the correct dose looking at his angel sitting on a stool staring up at him. “I know it tastes bad but it’ll help with that cough of yours.”

Lizzie groaned and shook her head wrinkling her nose, as he set the little cup on the island in front of her. “No Uncle Nikky! I don’t want it!”

“Sunshine, you need to take your medicine, it’ll help you feel better,” he said leaning on the island, giving her his patented puppy dog face. She stuck out her tongue and picked up the medicine cup, she gave him her own puppy dog pout before downing the cup. Wincing and shaking her head she put her head on her hands the coolness of the marble island top cooling her head. Klaus smiled down at her and started taking care of the soup and toast for dinner.

After an hour of cooking he woke Lizzie up from her nap, and got her eating the small bowl of chicken noodle soup and a piece of toast. Picking her up after dinner, he carried her up to her bedroom. He and Caroline had painted the room together when they moved in; she’d gone with one accent wall which he’d painted to look like scenes from multiple storybooks. Helping her get ready for bed, he smiled as she climbed into bed, grabbing the book of fairytales on her way.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Lizzie nodded giggling as she curled under her blue comforter, “Did you brush your hair?” Another nod and he was chuckling as he sat down on the bed next to her. “So, we’re ready for your story of choice?” the final nod and he took the book from her small hands. “What are we reading tonight?”

“The swix swans, pretty please!” she said softly coughing as she leaned into his large warm body.

“But I read that two nights ago,” he asked astonished, this was the first time she’d requested a repeat.

“I know but it’s my favorite,” she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked up at him giving her version of his puppy dog pout.

“Alright, the SIX swans it is,” he said settling in and opening the _Yellow Fairy Book_ to the correct page.  “A king was once hunting in a great wood, and he hunted the game so eagerly that none of his courtiers could follow him…” Klaus continued reading until he finished the story. Glancing down at Lizzie he grinned she was fast asleep. Shifting slightly, she rolled onto her side sighing in her sleep. “Sleep tight darling, we’ll be here in the morning.”

“Night Daddy.” Lizzie murmured rolling over, her breathing evening out quickly as she fell back to sleep.

Klaus stared at her eyes wide for a moment before blinking and walking out of the room leaving the door open a crack. When he got down to the living room he looked around the house. This December, they would all have been living here for five years. Together. They lived like a couple, everything but sleeping arrangements were shared.

Groaning, he grabbed the bottle of bourbon as well as a glass from the cupboard, and plopped onto the couch pouring a generous helping. Rubbing his face, he took a steadying breath as he tried not to think about the feelings that he hadn’t thought about in a few months. Downing his glass and pouring another glass he stared at the mantel which was decorated in pictures from all parts of their lives over the last few years.

Staring at the photos, one of Caroline holding Lizzie in the hospital not even a day old and already smiling brighter than any baby he’d ever seen. Another had Lizzie sitting between him and Caroline on the steps of their old apartment building in the Bronx. The next one had Caroline grinning at the camera as she held Lizzie in one arm and a key in her other hand. The living room had an entire wall dedicated to photos and prints that they’d accumulated. These were scatter shots from various parts of their lives; high school and college graduation, birthdays, holidays, and just general shots. Various friends and family were in some of the shots, there was even a large framed photo of Henrik sitting on a football field.

Looking at the photos, it was clear that Klaus was in love with her, and Lizzie by extension. It was in the looks caught on film, and just the magnitude of sketch books from their childhood till today filled with the two blondes who had stolen his heart. His brothers had pulled him aside multiple times over the years telling him to make a move, but it had never been the right time. When she’d come home crying, because she was pregnant with the child of some one-night stand, he’d felt crushed. But, he’d sucked it up and held her in his arms as she fell apart. Deciding then that he was going to be the one who was there for her and the baby in whatever form that meant.

That had also been the week that he’d finally bucked up the nerve to ask her out on a date but he’d backed out again instead taking her out for her favorite pizza and wings in the city. Ever since he’d been working and being there for her through the shit dates and crummy short-term boyfriends. None of them lasting longer than a few dates, they freaked at the child mention, or made a comment that pushed her away.

Still when Lizzie had called her ‘Daddy’ his heart had seized because until that moment he hadn’t realized just how much love he really felt for the little munchkin. Lizzie was pure, kind and sunshine gently bringing the good out of everyone around her. Just like her mother. While they weren’t biologically related Klaus was realizing that he’d never wanted anything more than to be her father, to hug her and never let go again. He was staring at his sketch book thinking about this when Caroline had come through the door.

Her date had been canceled, she hadn’t gone out with Jason. The name felt acrid on his lips though he hadn’t spoken it aloud. It was still late for her to be coming home, almost eleven which for Caroline was extremely late. He shifted his sketchbook out of her reach, he’d been working on a pro/con list for asking her out. If she saw, she’d mock him until the end of time. He had never ever believed in those, they were her thing.

When she asked for a bottle of whiskey from Boston, he’d chuckled as he watched his best friend fall asleep, her hair falling around her face as her legs intertwined with his. Smiling at her, he’d flipped to a new page in the sketch book, this was a rare subject. She was so vulnerable and open; her worries and fears nowhere to be found.

 

“Aunt Bekah, can I ask you a qwestion?” Lizzie asked looking up at her favorite aunt as they sat in her mommy’s office. Her mommy had brought her into the office because school had been canceled and Uncle Nik was busy at work.

“Of course, munchkin what can I do for you,” Rebekah answered, looking down at her niece. She was Liz’s godmother, Caroline had asked her early one morning, when they were still working out of apartments. Without blinking she’d said yes a thousand times over and hadn’t regretted it since.

“How come I don’t have a daddy?” she asked, her voice soft as though she knew she shouldn’t be asking this.

“What do you mean darling? What brought this up?” Rebekah asked slowly turning to looking directly at her niece.

“Well I have Mommy, you, Uncle Nik, Uncle Enzo, Uncle Marcel, Uncle ‘Lijah, Uncle Kol, Aunt Bonnie, and Aunt ‘Lena and Kitty, but I don’t have a daddy,” she said looking up at her favorite auntie her eyes filling with tears. “Did I do something wrong? Is that why he didn’t stay?”

“Oh angel, no that’s not the reason,” Rebekah pulled her niece into her arms and rocked her back and forth. “Your mommy decided that you guys would be better without him. You know that your mommy was raised by Grammy, alone right?” she asked tucking a strand of hair behind Liz’s ear.

“Really?” Liz sniffled and looked at her aunt brown eyes wide and watery.

“Yes really, and you are loved by us all so much that a daddy just wouldn’t fit. What brought this on?” Rebekah asked looking at her niece her serious face on.

“I just-Abby at school was laughing at me for not having a Daddy and I wanted to know why?” she sniffled wiping at her nose as more tears trickled down her cheeks. She latched onto Rebekah and hugged her aunt tight.

“Can I tell you a secret Bekah?” she whispered looking up at her auntie eyes wide and snot rubbed across her face.

“You can always tell me a secret,” Rebekah whispered using a clean napkin from their lunch to wipe her face off.

“I wish that Uncle Nik was my daddy, he makes Mommy do that red cheek thing when they think I’m not paying attention. I love him like he was my daddy.” She said snuggling against Rebekah sighing happily as Rebekah sat there, gobsmacked. The child saw what her idiot brother and best friend refused to see. Gosh they were dense. Smoothing her hair, she leaned back relaxing as she held her niece in her arms.

 

“Marcel, are you here?” Klaus called as he walked into his open gallery looking for his business partner, his ticket to Boston had been canceled this morning and looking around the gallery it was beginning to be clear why. “Where the bloody fuck are my paintings?” he grumbled, looking at the holes in the wall.

“I sent him to Boston with the pieces that I felt best represented the gallery,” the clear feminine voice of his sister coming from behind him. Turning around Klaus looked at his sister confused.

“Why would you do that?” he asked eying his younger sister. Butting into things that were none of her business was her specialty.

“Because I had a rather interesting conversation with my niece yesterday, and Marcel agreed that you needed to be home this weekend to work some things out with Caroline,” Rebekah said arms crossed as she stalked over to her brother.

“It seems that she’s not as blind as you and Caroline think. She thinks that you and Caroline would make a good couple. Hell, she wished that you’d become her Daddy when she blew the candles out on her birthday.”

“She did what?” shocked wasn’t the appropriate word for the feeling that Klaus was currently dealing with. “How the hell do you know this?”

“I know because Lizzie thought there was something wrong with her for not having a ‘daddy.’ Apparently, a child at her preschool was taking the piss and bullying Lizzie because of it,” Rebekah shrugged looking at her big brother as he ran his hands over his face.

“You need to ask her out brother, if there was ever a sign that you two were meant to be together, it can’t get better than the child you two are platonically raising together, wishing you were married,” she placed a hand on his shoulder worried she’d broken him.

“I have to get home,” he mumbled turning around patting his pocket for his keys panicking when he didn’t have them.

“You took the train in, you idiot,” she called as she watched the dolt fly out of the gallery.

 

Caroline was pulling her coat on over her t-shirt and jeans when Klaus came flying through the door looking around until his eyes landed on her by the couch. She, on the other hand, was looking at him like he had two heads. She raised an eyebrow her blonde hair falling into her face.

“Did you miss your flight?” she was zipping up her coat when Liz came flying down the stairs in a tutu and a crown.

“What-No I sent- well actually Rebekah sent Marcel to Boston because according to my nosy little sister we need to talk,” he said looking at his best friend and then down at the blonde fairy princess standing at his feet, “all of us.” Picking her up, he moved towards Caroline who was still looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Caroline please sit down, I promise there isn’t anything wrong, we just need to talk.” He said clutching Lizzie to him like she’d disappear as he sat down on the couch. “Before we begin, Lizzie, Auntie Bekah spilled the beans.” He looked down at Lizzie who looked just as confused as her mother did. “It means she told me what you told her,” he added quickly to which her cheeks went bright red.

“I need to know if you meant it? Did you wish that I was your dad for your birthday wish?” he asked his voice soft and his eyes kind as he looked at his fairy princess. Lizzie was still bright red and squeaking she hid her face against his neck.

“Can I tell you a secret Lizzie?” he asked resting his cheek on the top of her head. When she nodded he took a deep breath and reached for Caroline’s hand. “I wished for that too, every year since you were born.”

This time it was Caroline who let out a shaky breath her eyes wide as she looked at her best friend and her daughter hugging on their couch. Biting her lip, she took his hand and squeezed it tight. Caroline was shaking as she slid over on the couch and wrapped her arms around them tightly.

“Nik, Lizzie I need to tell you guys a secret too,” she whispered looking at him her eyes shimmering with tears she was trying not to lose. “I have wished for that too,” she said squeezing his hand tightly and kissing her daughter’s cheek.

 

                                                                                                        “I wished for it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave me kudos if you liked it, and if you really liked it leave me a comment that lets me know what I did to make you like it so much.


End file.
